Unconditonal has a Price
by Alfie Trishing
Summary: Bella needs to be turned into a vampire. But there are complications...worse than that. Bella and Edward are considered valuable to many people...too many.
1. Chapter 1

I didn't understand why we were running.

Running and running and running.

It scared me. I had no idea what was going on. The pain that was pulsing through my body seemed unimportant to me right now. It was the terrified and fearful tint in Edward's eyes that distracted me.

"Edward!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. But he didn't stop. He was_trying_ to go faster.

The trees flew by us. For a second I thought we got on an interstate or something. Because I was positive that I saw the head-lights of a car skid by us, leaving a bright white scar in my eyes as they caught up near us. But I soon realized that these lights were keeping up with us, they were soon going to be parallel with us.

The wrenching feeling in the core of my body came back. It felt like I was burning in the inside-out. Nothing that Edward ever said or did would sate the inferno inside my chest, and it spread, slowly and oh so painfully throughout every limb of my body. You'd think I would be numb after almost three days of this, but I was climaxing to my transformation. So the blaze grew more intense. I yelped in pain, screaming out into the almost silent night.

"Bella! Bella…"Edward shifted his head to me, and then concentrated again on where he was running. "Bella! Listen to me!" I cried out in pain again. "You're almost done. It'll be okay…" He didn't sound sincere.

"Edward…" I whimpered.

"I'm sorry Bella…I love you." He told me.

I shook my head on his shoulder. "Edward," I whimpered again. "Please…what are you doing?"

But he jolted to a stop suddenly, and I let in a shaky breathe and started breathing harder again. Edward knelt me against a rock and too suddenly he turned around in a protective crouch. I felt like I'd seen him like that too many times.

I collapsed down on the ground, it was soft, brown dirt. My sweat dripped off of me in pools below my face. I would have been overly disgusted of myself, but I was in too much pain. I closed my eyes and listened to Edward's feral snarling, at what seemed to be nothing.

I heard it then. A slow ringing sound, the type of ringing you get in your ear. Only this was much higher, and faster. It started out slow, but it soon grew louder. All too suddenly it felt like I was surrounded by the ringing. I heard Edward scream out, and opened my eyes to see him on the ground almost in a ball, covering his ears.

"Edward!" I shrieked. But he couldn't hear me over the ringing…that's when I noticed behind Edward…the lights. The lights that seemed to be following us, except there were more than two, there were three now. These lights were different. They almost seamed sharp, and stabbing, bright white…whiter than snow it seamed. Whiter than the full moon's glow above us. Yes…these lights could outshine the moon's glow any day.

Edward slithered about, gasping for air and screaming out in pain. "Edward!!" I screamed out louder than before so he could hear me. He looked at me, his eyes thin, he…he was…his face…it was the most excruciatingly painful face I'd ever seen.

I cried as loud as I could, the mix of the fire inside me and the face he made nearly broke me in two. The lights were starting to dim down a little, and the ringing quieted down until it was completely gone, though it got much, much higher near the end.

"The poor creature is in agony!" A very masculine voice chimed out.

"As is the girl." A different voice, more melodic but still very masculine. This voice was closer. I opened my eyes to see a face.

He was tan…and his hair was golden. Not blonde…literally golden and it sparkled. He startled me, and I shifted back, gasping out.

"Do not be afraid." He said with authority. It was a command, and suddenly I calmed down a little. I took another look at his face. It was…beautiful. Not in the way Edward's face was. No one could be as perfect as Edward. But it glowed…with some sort of glow that I didn't understand.

"How long have you been like this?" He asked. Authority drenched his voice. Another command.

"Th-three days." I gasped out.

"No!!" I heard _his_ velvet, musical voice cry out.

"Edward!" I yelled. I couldn't see past this man's face. I was suddenly furious and forgot about my pain. "Who are you?! What do you want?! What the hell are you doing to Edward!!" I shrieked out. "Edward!! Edward! Where are you?" I called, desperate to hear him.

"Bella!" He called. "No! Let go of me!" He growled. I tried to move upward so that I could see past the man's shoulder. But he grasped my jaw, roughly, but not enough so that I was in pain. He made me look at him square in his eyes. Green. His eyes were a peaceful green color…

"Bella…" He made his voice as gentle as possible. "I'm afraid that it's too late to fix you. We're going to have to destroy you both."

I froze, and suddenly his eyes…once light jade with saftey and comfort, suddenly they turned olive. They no longer had the softness of someone who wanted to keep me safe and comfort me, but now they were filled with wrath.

"BELLA! RUN!!" Edward screamed at the top of his lungs. I complied, jumping up away from the man. And for the moment, I could see clearly what was going on. I could see, but I couldn't understand.

I was out of the way of the man who was crouched above me from the ground and I was standing now. There were two other men holding Edward back, both had the same golden hair as the other man. Both were shirtless, revealing unbelievably muscular bodies, it was as if that's all they were, muscles. But that wasn't it. And that wasn't what made me stop from running. It was what was behind their backs that made my breath catch.

Wings.

Ivory, feathered wings.

"Angels?" I whispered. Before being snatched back into an iron brace by the other man. I screamed and heard Edward yell out at the same time as me. He shouted my name over and over again, telling me to run as I heard him struggle himself on the ground. I looked up at him.

One of the angels who was holding him held him up by the throat. But Edward, wild eyed and thrashing, kept yelling and shouting at me. He was delirious. But then the other angel unsheathed his sword. I screamed again, trying to fight back from the steal grip of this angel holding me.

"No! NO! What are you doing!? He did nothing!!" I yelled at him. But suddenly the angel's grip behind me tightend as I realized in horror….

_The only way to kill a vampire is to shred him to pieces and burn it…_

Edward had told me that once. The angel behind me was trying to snap me in half, but Edward! What where they doing to Edward?! He was lifting his sword with both hands over his head! What was he doing? No! No!

"Edw-"

And then there was the light. A bright, almost blue light. Unlike any I'd ever seen before, and it was warm on me, almost hot. I also felt pressure like I was being pulled down, and I was. Slowly, I was falling down somewhere, but I didn't know where, I just kept falling for a while. The light…was so warm, and comfortable.

_This_ truly must be what dying feels like. Soft, warm. Not like you're drowning.

Edward.

It suddenly went black. Where was Edward? I moved my hands around the darkness. I couldn't see my hands! I started running. But my legs wouldn't move. I was in Hell!! That's why the Angels were sent over…to condemn us! NO! Edward! Where was he? I needed him! I tried to scream, but couldn't find my mouth.

A low echo started to form in my ear. An eerie, low windy echo, the kind you hear in a dark, desolate woods. It slowly grew louder, and then it was followed by a corresponding echoing sound that was a pitch lower. Soon a chorus of echos started…

'I'm dead.'


	2. Chapter 2

I felt it again.

The burning sensation, only this time it was outside of my body too. My limbs started to quiver, there was fire on them, I could feel it. The sting of the flames penetrating through my skin.

Inside my chest I felt the flames engulf my ribs and lungs. I couldn't breathe, the more I breathed the more I felt the fire.

But I found my lungs and found the strength to scream. What would screaming do, now that I was in hell? Without my beloved.

I forgot about the physical pain, and started to feel a hole burn through my chest. There was a loud tearing sound, as if my heart was as thin as paper and was being torn in two. Hell it was.

My eyes flashed open, the blue light! It was back! The fire outside me stopped, and best of all, I heard him.

His voice was echoing my name through the light. It was the sweetest thing I had ever heard. The closer it got, the more anxious and scared he sounded. He had nothing to be scared about though. The light started fading…what was happening? Was I going too slow? Oh how I wanted to run to him. But the light was fading! 'Dear God, Please let me come Home!' I pleaded in my mind, over and over again. But darkness was coming in .

"Bella?!" He yelled out as clear as day, and the light faded even more. I tried to move faster, and felt a deep breath of oxygen fill my lungs.

"She's awake." An unfamiliar voice whispered, it almost sounded gruff, but it still had the same authority that the angels had.

A cold, stone figure curled around my cheek. It was him! There was only a hint of light in my view, I saw him, he was leaning over me. His face gripped either side of my head.

"Can you hear me?" He asked desperately. That's when I saw another figure behind him, and at once I recognized the silhouette of the feathery wings.

"NO! RUN! EDWARD RUN!" I shrieked as I bolted upright. The quick movement brought me back to reality. The fire inside me was still there, as it always had been. But so was the surrounding. I was back in the woods, where the 3 angels had come out of no where. This other angel though, still remained a shadow.

His iron grip was on my shoulders suddenly, pulling me back down on the ground. His face was right at my ear.

"I know!" He whispered roughly. "Keep your calm Bella!" He looked into my eyes, and meant what he said, he was almost frantic for me to compose myself. I knew that by my heavy panting from the burning, and wide eyed expression, I looked fanatical. But still, my beloved Edward stroked my face tenderly, and my heart was beating as well as ever.

The angel that took a few steps back, came back down and crouched over me.

She was…a girl. And she was different from the other angels too. Her hair was white, and she wore it done long and smooth. Her skin was as pale as Edwards, and yet it had a hint of blue to it. Her eyes were still the same jade green as the other angel's eyes were. But her build, wasn't as muscular.. she wore a sleeveless pale blue slip, that aligned with her body perfectly. It was almost like Rosalie's, but not as flaunted. She had a soft, round face that looked down at me.

"Are you still burning?" She asked me, it was the unfamiliar voice that I heard earlier. Edward shifted behind me, so that he was holding my torso up in his strong arms. He lay my head onto his shoulder, so I could almost lie down on top of him.

The fire consumed me again. "Yes!" I gasped as I twitched in pain, his arms tightened around me. "You're almost done…" he breathed, the scent of his breath calmed me. I closed my eyes. But the fire suddenly died. I opened them again and looked to see Edward staring back at me.

"Bella?" he asked, a hint of confusion.

"It's gone." I whispered. His eyes widened in fear a little, and he looked up at the angel.

"Rajani…what happened?" He whispered, anxiety clearly in his heart, but he masked it well. He looked back down at me. Did I mess something up?

Rajani, the blue angel, crouched down next to me. It was almost a childish pose, and the grace at which she moved reminded me of Alice. She looked at me carefully, and after a minute she spoke.

"What is your name?" I would've laughed and scoffed at her, but I was starting to panic. Something went wrong, it was obvious from the fear in Edward's eyes.

"Uh-Bella." I answered, looking up at Edward, confused. "What's going on?" I demanded switching glances from Rajani to Edward. "Who are you?" I asked Rajani. Her eyes darkened, and she looked down on the ground.

"I used to be an angel. A messenger of God." She shook her head. And looked back up at me. "That's not the point though. I suppose that you're going to want to know what's going on."

I nodded my head eagerly and Edward supported me so that I was sitting up by myself. His right arm held my waist close to his as his lips softly touched my hair, he trembled a little, and I looked up at him. I could still see some anxiety in him, but the fear was more prominent. I heard him whisper something, and it almost sounded like "_I'm sorry._" I was about to say ask him what he said, but Rajani started on queue.

She took a deep breath, and shifted her pose so that both of her legs where on top of each other, but bent to her right side. "Well-" she started, and folded her hands across her lap. "-to begin with. This wasn't even supposed to happen." She looked from me to Edward, contemplating how to explain. "You two. Bella, you were supposed to die in that crash. Do you remember?"

"Of course." I said, slightly stunned that I was _supposed_ to die, but Edward was the only one there to save me.

"No, no. It's not like it's a bad thing. Death happens to everyone." Trying to comfort me, she patted my hand, it had a warm glow around it. It even stung a little. I flinched slightly. "That's part of it too. Those angels were sent here to kill you. You aren't supposed to be…." She paused and looked at me painfully.

"A vampire." I answered. "But now that I am...what?"

I looked up at Edward, it was only then I noticed that he was staring at me the whole time.

"Bella…" Edward started. There was a mixture of uncertainty and sorrow in his eyes. "You're not a vampire." He finished. I froze, and instantly the sorrow in Edward's eyes deepened.

"For some reason…probably because of the 'divine exposure', or maybe because of the force of the blow. What ever happened, it stopped the transformation."

"The blow?" I questioned.

They explained to me what happened while I thought I was dead…it actually made sense.

* * *

"_Edw-!" Bella started to scream, but suddenly, Rajani clobbered into the angel that was breaking Bella. Even though it effectively stopped Bella from being killed, the overwhelming force of the blow, flew her into the air. If Bella would've been the one hit, let's just say that she would be a flap-jack. _

_Bella flew into the air, so high. She reached up above the trees, twirling back down to earth. But a tree branch got in her way, and caught her before she made it back down to earth, it knocked the wind out of her._

_By this time, the angel that was unsheathing his sword for Edward's defeat, was trying in vain to catch Rajani. But Rajani calmed the three angels, as the biggest one held Edward in the vice of his arms. Edward couldn't fight back at all, the power of angels was infinitesimally greater than even a vampire's. _

"_Ardin! Loosen your grip! You'll kill the boy!" Rajani hissed at the angel holding Edward back._

"_They are supposed to be killed." The one that had Bella, Malic, hissed back with more venom. _

"_Maybe you should go check your orders again. The Holy One has changed their course." With that, all the angels loosend completely, and Edward was free. He ran over to Rajani's side and gave each of the other angels, Malic, Ardin, and Japhim all nodded in unison. Since they Rajani was no longer at their status, they avoided her. They all flew back up to the heavens, up in the sky, they as appeared as no more than stars._

_After explaining to Edward what she was, and that she was on 'their good side'. They set in search for Bella. But heard her screaming up in a tree top for Edward. She wasn't conscious, so they brought her back to the ground and Edward revived her._

* * *

"Like I said before….you haven't changed though…"

I was confused. They were saying I hadn't changed, but I felt like a completely different being. I _could_ still feel my heart beating though. And I wasn't icy cold either…no blood lust…_yet_.

No. No. No. It couldn't be true. I shook my head.

"Bella, your heart is still beating." Rajani shook her head to. "You're still mort-" She stopped midsentence and her eyes locked with mine. It look like something just clicked in her mind, that by just looking into my puipils, she finally got it.

After a minute of freaky gawking, she finally jumped up and laughed. Edward looked from me to her.

"What!? What is it?" He demanded, anxious and yet, still remaining his calm, velvet voice.

"I have some **very** good news for you Bella." Rajani laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bella…" Rajani started. She was smirking.

"You're _invincible_."

It could not be _that_ simple. "What?!" I very nearly screeched, and I bolted up to my feet. Without even noticing, I knocked Edward down. I swung my head in his direction, which so much speed that I thought I would knock my head off or something. I laughed aloud as I saw Edward lying down on the ground; some dirt was displaced from where his head landed. I didn't push him THAT hard…did I?

It was the first time I ever heard Edward say it.

"Ouch." He muttered. It was so quiet, but I could hear it and I laughed at him as he got up on his feet too.

I looked back at Rajani. Now that I was on my feet, I felt a new pulse through my body. It was harder, and faster. I felt like I had so much extra energy, and there was nothing to sate it. I had to control myself from jumping up and down.

"Why? Why did this happen?" I asked Rajani. Edward took my hand and started stroking it; he had a contemplative look in his face. His eyes were furrowed as he started exploring up my arm. I looked back at Rajani, who was looking at Edward curiously.

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked, but it was more directed at Edward.

He shook his head slowly. "What happened though?" His eyes stayed on my skin.

"Well…the venom spread. Oh yes it did. But it only started to lace her heart. It never fully stopped it. "

"And now she is…super-human?" Edward said, bewildered.

"WELL…it's better than the alternative. Usually due to that much exposure, she'd be dead."

I couldn't help but seeing the funny side to it.

"So like I'm like Spiderman…except Edward is the spider and I can…well…what's so special about me?"

"Pfft. I can't tell." Rajani scoffed.

Edward chuckled. "_You_ need to figure it out by yourself." He told me as he tapped my nose.

"It is something special though." Rajani said.

"You _know_ what it is?" I asked her, appalled that she wouldn't tell me.

"Yeah. I know everything." She said warily, and slightly surprised that I wouldn't know that.

"So…you're like…God?" I asked. It seamed like an innocent question.

Rajani's face darkened with anger. "NO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. The high pitch of her voice made Edward grimace. I'd figured out by now that he was sensitive to an angel's anger. It even made _my_ ears hurt a bit.

"NEVER, _EVER _say that. I am nothing like God." She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. Regaining her composure. When she opened her eyes again, she was still upset, not as much as before luckily.

"This brings us to the point of why I'm here." She said.

"Yes…why are you here?" Edward inquired.

"The only reason you're alive is because He changed his mind. He called me to rush over here and stop Arden and the others. This really looked like it was over for you. But…well. God didn't exactly change his mind…He just needed you to see this." She pointed to herself. "And He needed you to be like this." She motioned her hand towards me.

It was hard for me to believe that there was an angel sitting here, talking to me about God. An hour ago, I wasn't even sure that there was such a thing as God. But this was real.

"Is she still condemned to hell?" Edward asked. Concerned for me, as usual. But I just scoffed at him and gave him a death glare.

I interrupted his question though. "He isn't condemned either…" I stopped when I saw Rajani's expression. She shook her head back and forth slowly.

"Until you accept Christ, you are condemned. Unless you have a reason to not believe…I'd think 4 angels in one night would be enough to convince you…"

She fluttered her wings out. "But it's completely up to you now. I have some other business I must attend to." She smiled at us as her blue glow came back.

"OH! Yes." She took a step closer to us. "Lucifer is very deceitful. And his stupid little minions try to look as 'angelic' as us…but they try too hard. They go _way_ over the top. So please, be careful. You two have a lot to discuss, and when the time is right, you will see me again." She beamed at us, and sprinted toward the trees, gliding as she picked up speed. She did a twirl in the air and headed east from our direction.

Suddenly Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into his chest. He stroked my hair softly and slowly.

"Bella…I don't know what to tell you…I'm sorry…" He broke off in silence, a miserable silence. I shook my head into his chest and pulled him back softly so that I could look at him.

"Don't say that. You have nothing to be sorry about. What is there to be sorry about?" I spoke, faster than usual. A bonus, but I knew there was something more, that I had to figure out.

He paused, gazing at me. "I thoug…-Bell…-Aren…-" He couldn't form his words properly, let alone a sentence. I hugged him roughly into me. I didn't want him to feel sorry.

"God Bella!" He gasped out, and I thought I hurt him, at the sudden severity of his voice. I pulled away from him, and looked at him. He looked so pained, but not in the way I thought. It was his conscious that was hurting him. "I thought I had really lost you." I started to say something but he continued, "No. I thought it was the end. I thought I had done it. Ended everything for you." I shuddered at the memory of Edward being so delirious. He felt me shudder. "Yes! See? Even _you_ can see it. I almost end-"

"Edward Cullen!" I snapped. He looked at me, and I could tell it was going to be hard for him to keep himself together. "This is the best thing that has ever happened to me." I looked into his eyes and smiled at him genuinely, so that he knew I was being completely genuine.

"What?" He breathed out. Ah, it was his scent. I loved his scent.

"Listen…" Held my wrist to his ear, so he could hear my pulse. He took it gingerly His cold fingers entwining softly around my wrist. "I'm like you…except for that." He closed his eyes and nuzzled his nose into the inside of my arm. It sent a beautiful chill up my spin. "Edward. We need to go to your family. After what we saw…I think they need to know too."

He opened his eyes, plea fully. But I just smirked at him.

He hoisted me onto his back.

"Oh no you don't." I climbed off. "We're racing!" I told him. As I started off towards the woods, but I suddenly remembered that I didn't know what direction to go, he met up with me laughing.

"Forgot the way did we?" He asked.

I was suddenly in a contemplative state of mind. "Hey Edward?"

"What is it?" He asked, smiling sweetly.

"I believe."

His face softened even more. "As do I…now I do." He pulled me into a soft embrace, whispering a verse in my ear. John 3:16. The only scripture that Edward had memorized. I knew that would change very soon though.

He suddenly froze mid-sentence. Something happened.

He took his phone out of his pocket. I sighed as I realized that it was vibrating. I thought something dreadful happened or some-

His face turned unnerved. Something really did happen.

"Bella….we have to go _NOW._" This time, when Edward hoisted me onto his back, I didn't contest to him running. He was anxious, and he needed to know where I was, as did I.

I also needed to know what happened though.

"What is it?" I asked in his ear. He turned and rubbed his cheek against my mouth, I kissed him softly and he sighed. Soon enough, he was tense again, not as much as before. He focused on running again.

"It's Jacob Black." He growled.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time we got to his house, the sun was starting to rise. Did we really go that far?

"Where were we?" I asked him.

"Arizona." He grumbled. I gasped, and he stopped at the front door. His arms wrapped around behind him and pulled me down. His smooth lips met mine for the briefest of seconds.

"Please don't panic." His hand turned the doorknob and we stepped into the dark house. I only took a step inside.

"NO BELLA!" Alice shrieked.

Suddenly I felt a large body pummel into me. I was pinned down to the ground, with Jacob's angry face 2 inches away from mine.

With my new power, I shoved him off of me. I was panting, shocked by the impact, it was finally catching up to me.

Jacob looked at me, confused. "You don't smell like them."

It was the first time I actually saw him, and he looked broken. He looked like…me…when Edward left. I felt a pang in my chest. Guilt.

"Jacob!" I bent down and pulled him into a hug. He was so warm…but not as warm as I remembered.

"Uh…Bells?" He patted my back softly. "How are you lifting me up?"

I laughed and hugged him tightly. "It's a miracle…I know."

* * *

Edward gave us space, so that we could talk. Catch-up. I asked how the La Push kids were doing. All of them were fine, nothing major. Billy was getting ill though, and Jake was afraid he was going to lose him soon.

"Then I won't have anyone…" He told me, he was defeated.

I shook my head. "Of course not! You'll have the pack! Jacob! Look at me." He turned away from me, tears gathering in his eyes.

"Don't you understand I love you more?!" He shouted at me. So loud, that I was sure they could all hear him from the other room.

I wasn't mad at him though. He was pained, and it was my fault. I thought I was over it, but I still had to stay strong…For Edward.

"Jacob…" I began. Jacob started quivering, not at me, but at something behind me. Something that would make him explode. Edward was standing at the doorway, his face unmistakably livid.

"I think you're under a misconception Jacob." Edward said through his teeth. Edward was always the one who could control himself.

This was Jacob's problem area. Jacob pounced. Edward braced himself for impact, hissing and showing his gleaming teeth. They both landed on the floor, Jacob clutching Edward's shirt. They slid all the way into another room. Edward started lifting Jacob off of him. But Jacob started morphing, out of anger. Edward couldn't handle a full-scale were-wolf on top of him, and Emmett started to run to Jacob with a kitchen knife.

I screamed.

Emmett jumped, as high as the ceiling would let him, and stuck the knife out in front of him.

I ran towards them. I had no idea what I was going to do, but I had to do something.

There was a familiar, warm flash of blue light. And the rest happened so fast. Emmett landed on the wooden floor, the knife lodged deep in the wood. Edward and I were against the wall, where I pushed him out of the way.

But Jacob…

Jacob was on the other side of the room, Rajani was on top of him, wings folded slightly in. Her glow was lightly radiating off of her, at a soft pulse.

It was a frozen moment for the two…but I knew exactly what was happening.

Jacob looked up at her, as if something she just said made him understand a question he had on his mind. But the two didn't exchange any words. Jacob just held her up by her arms.

Rajani's eyes were lime green, and wide. Part in shock, and part in amazement. Her eyes scanned his face, never blinking.

It was dead silent, everyone was watching the two.

Slowly, Jacob sat them up, but they never lost eye contact.

"You're the one…" Jacob said softly. It almost sounded like a question.

"Yes." Rajani said just as softly.

Slowly, he leaned in. Rajani at first was skeptical, she searched his face for a while. The thing was, she wasn't skeptical about she felt. She was an angel, she knew how she felt…but she didn't know if it was right…at least that's what made sense.

Rajani leaned in the rest of the way, and their lips met. Softly, and in silence. Jacob inhaled deeply, in contentment. It was exactly where I wanted him to be.

Jacob imprinted.


End file.
